Dreamer
by James Dragonmancer
Summary: Your name is Jade Harley and you are totally rocking this college thing! At least, as much as barely passing your classes and having funky dreams can be rocking. DaveJade(ish), non-Sburb AU, and slight Rosemary. Maybe more ships later (depending on whale-ther or not this turns into more than a one-shot).


Your name is Jade Harley, and this is so not what you imagined studying with Rose and Kanaya would be like.

When they asked you if you wanted to study for midterms together, you imagined going over to Kanaya's house and studying there; maybe getting some fashion tips from Porrim because apparently some of the outfits you like are, "creative" or, "unique," which is Porrim's way of saying that you should change. Now.

However, what you got was a library visit with Rose and Kanaya 'studying' some vampire romance while you slogged through the material yourself. What did they even like about that book series anyways? Too much kissing and not enough fighting in your opinion.

Well, as you turned back to finishing the review at the end of the chapter, some movement at the edge of your vision catches your attention. You tilt your head ever so slightly to get a better glimpse, and you suddenly aren't sure if you're awake or not.

The boy who you saw last night in your dreams is sitting at the next study table over. He's even wearing the dorky shades from last night too! Though, the red sweater is a nice touch.

Ohmygosh! You need to get a picture of this to print off and put in your dream journal!

You quickly reach into your pocket and pull out your phone, then ever so stealthily tilt it and snap a photo. "Click!" the phone announces. You glance over at dream boy and thankfully, he doesn't appear to have noticed; and from the way Rose and Kanaya are giggling like a couple of schoolgirls, you figure they didn't hear anything either.

You move your phone to your lap as you begin messing with filters and the like, something you recently began trying out, and right as you feel you've just about got it...

"Rose!" you hiss as she snatches your phone out of your hands.

"No cheating is tolerated on the tests, ma'am. I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate this." Rose whispers as she leans back over the table to her seat.

"Oh Rose, give Jade back her phone. She was probably texting John again or something." Kanaya says in a low voice as she sets down the book.

Rose smiles. "Then I'll just have to let him know we're studying right now."

"Wait! No, stop!" You call out, forgoing a quieted voice.

Rose's eyebrows raise slightly as she sees what your budding photographer skills had wrought. She turned the phone screen so Kanaya could see as well and she was also much surprised.

"It - I - It was just an accident. Totally an accident." You stammer out.

"Really Jade? Then I take it these hearts are an accident too?" She turns the screen to you, and a part of you has to admit, it does look very... over-the-top in the hearts category.

"I - I was just testing out filters! Why would I put on hearts? Don't be stupid..." Is it just you, or is the library getting a little warm?

Rose's earlier hint of a smile turned into a full-on grin as her and Kanaya locked eyes.

"Guys! You know I hate it when you use telepathy like that!"

"Excuse me? Mr. Red Sweater?" Your blood runs cold. They wouldn't. "Could you come over here for a second?"

You stiffen up as a stifled shriek of surprise escapes you.

"Please Rose! I'll pay you a thousand dollars!"

"Jade, you don't even have a thousand dollars."

As you hear him approach, you lay down on the table and play dead, hoping beyond all hope that this is just a bad dream and you'll wake up from it soon.

"What's up?" Dream boy says, his voice exactly how you remembered it.

"Rose here wanted to show you something." Kanaya purred.

"The dead girl in front of you took a really nice picture." Rose handed your phone to him.

Come on, wake up. This is all just a bad dream. You can hear Jake lecturing you now: "I warned you about eating those Eggos before bed sis."

You hear a few beeps and then your phone is set down next to you.

You lift up your head to see that he put a phone number in.

"Um..." Is all you can manage.

"I won't answer calls." Dream boy replies. "But I'll answer texts if I'm free." And with that, he picked up his papers and walked off as your heart melted.

Maybe those waffles were a good idea after all...

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh! It has been waaaay too long my friends! Way too long! Between my job, emotional rollercoaster rides, and my other big project I have not been able to put forth nearly as much time as I would have liked to making fics. But, when a particular comic came through my dash, I thought it would make a wonderful DaveJade fic. Maybe even the beginning to one...?

Anywhos, hopefully I will be posting something soon (I've got a few different stories at various levels of completion that hopefully will be here soon ^fingers crossed^), but until next time thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
